Fear of the Dragon
Video Description Turns out Noctis has been in debt for years, with the ender dragon, However, Noctis manipulates it into attacking the plants, can the plants stop him? Plot Pikky poses as a tax man to ''"Make the plants stressed out" ''but the disguise fails, Noctis then reveals his fear of taxes and debts aswell as other irrational fears. Conehead asks him why and he tells a story of how he angered The ender dragon He borrowed some money from the dragon but dropped it into the ''"Ender bottomless pit of eternal suffering" ''which caused the dragon to flip out, and he said if he didn't get his money back within 25 years, he would destroy Noctis Purple reminds Noctis that that would be this year, and the ender dragon appears Noctis fools it into thinking that he had the gem of the underneath, which could be sold to repay the debt, but the plants had taken it from them, This prompts the dragon to attack the plants After squash calls in for backup, Noctis sends Basic, after screaming at him, to help the ender dragon. He is destroyed by Fume shroom He then blasts Split and pea into oblivion, and conehead is sent onto the battlefield, Conehead is quickly defeated by Peashooter Goldie is destroyed by the ender dragon, as well as Cherry and the dragon flies back to the base to tell Noctis to not send any more zombies. The dragon then steals the gem from woody It is then revealed to the ender dragon that Noctis was lying the whole time, and he never actually got the gem of the underneath, in response, the dragon threatens to kill Noctis, and will spare his 'lackeys' if he obeys him. Noctis then runs away. The ender dragon then captures most of the zombies, except Purple, Creeps and Duckus Noctis eventually realises the only way to defeat the dragon is to get help from woody, They both reluctantly agree to help, as sunflower is then captured by the ender dragon, as he 'already has almost everyone captured, so may as well take over the whole plain' Purple, Creeps and Duckus then meet up with Noctis and Woody, and the five form a plan, to get the ender dragon wet as end creatures are 'severly allergic to water' However, the only source of water is that out of Duckus pencil of wet, which is at the base At the base, Noctis pretends to obey the ender dragon, whilst the other four look for the pencil of wet. They find it, but the ender dragon hears them. He shoots the pencil out of Duckus's hand Then Pikky injures the dragon, causing him to become unconcious, Duckus then summons a glass of water, and the ender dragon explodes. Noctis plans to steal the gem from woody but sunflower, somehow untied, heals all of the plants, Noctis screams and the video ends Characters introduced * The Ender Dragon Trivia * This is the first episode that Woody works with The Zombies, showing that the two factions will work together when another threat to both of them appears * This is the first episode to feature a character death * The name of the episode is dervied from ''The Year Of The Dragon, ''and the emotion of Fear, since Noctis is scared of The Ender Dragon